The Geriatric Assessment RRC will support the measurement of health status within RAPC project areas. It will use standardized clinical and functional assessment tools, providing a common metric that permits analysis of subject information across RAPC project areas. It will also use standardized tools to measure demographics, comorbidity, and other clinical factors to permit adjustment of functional status and other information for important confounding factors. The RRC will apply proven geriatric assessment instruments throughout and in addition use short comprehensive health status measurement tools in assessing less impaired community-living subjects. The geriatric assessment capabilities of the project core will not be limited to a specific site. The geriatric assessment unit function will be "mobile", in the sense that tools and staff will be made available to meet the needs of the intervention and development studies at the best sites for such studies. In general, geriatric assessments will be performed at the same time as other study evaluations and in the same setting.